The Music Plays On
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Kayden Jackson has been living in her Mother's shadow since she was born. She wants nothing more then her voice to be heard. She may not have the band but she has the voice. With help from her friends Kayden might just have what it takes to take the town by storm; just like her Mom. Sequel to Music Will Save You! (CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!)
1. Oh Kayden

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel of the hopefully popular Music Will Save You! So I wasn't sure about this at first but a lot of you really seemed to want it and after typing the first chapter all these great ideas came to me! So you're in luck because this can actually be a good story! :) **

**So as a lot of you know this will many focus on Percabeth's daughter Kayden. Though you'll still read cute little Percabeth moments because how could I not include that? **

**Also because I love the old orphans so much they will be reappearing in this story so we'll see old friends! **

**Just PM me if you have questions but the first three or four chapters can explain everything. Keep in mind this chapter isn't m best work but u promise it'll get it better. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bros.**

* * *

_Kayden:_

Sure some kids think it's cool to have their parents as teachers; easy A! But does anybody ever tell what it's like when your parents are a town legend?

The Siren's Shadow stopped playing shows when my Mom got pregnant with me shortly after marrying my Dad. But they still have a popular website, and I couldn't even count how many kids I've caught with my Mom's voice coming out of their headphones. Basically everyone knows who my parents are. It's a small town….not a lot happens. Same with Sarah; though they know about my Mom's past.

My Mom released a song called "Thursday" a year before they stopped playing. It's about her parents; basically saying that even though she's sad they couldn't see her play she'll keep playing shows in their memory. I guess I ruined that that promise.

Of course I never met them but I've seen old home movies of them. I know my Mom gets her looks for her Mother and her talent from her Dad. I know how much pain she went through when they passed away and how hard she worked to make sure the old orphans of Crestwood would have a happy life. Which they all did.

Everyone knows her tale, most of the girls around think my parents love story is the_ sweetest_ thing ever. Ugh, Gag.

Yeah I'm proud to be their daughter; they've done so much with their lives and had great experiences…the only problem? I kind of want to live those experiences on my own. People don't seem to get that I'm not my Mom, or my Dad.

Sure I have an old school notebook I use to write lyrics, though I can't shoot out songs like my Mom. And I've gotten okay at the guitar thanks to my Dad but I can't just sit down and write a hit. People see me as "The daughter of The Siren's Shadow." Or "The mini Annabeth Chase."

I'm never Kayden Jackson.

After walking into the school and hearding a cheerleader humming the song "Battle Scars" I made a promise.

I won't live in my Mother's shadow anymore. I don't know how or what I'm going to do but I'm going to show this school and this town that Kayden Jackson has her own voice. And it demands to be heard!

_0~0~0~0~0_

"C'mon Rider! Mom's waiting!" I yelled impatiently. Moments later I could hear Rider's feet pounding on the stairs before he was in front of me, his shirt wrinkly and messy.

I smiled despite being a little late and ruffled his hair. He gave me a toothy grin before rushing outside. I patted Belle's head as we passed. She was in her cage until my Dad gets home later, he'll let her out.

Mom was waiting patiently in the car when I got in the passenger seat. I got my driver's license a week ago but since my Mom works at the school I don't see the point of me driving us. And if I wanted to I could always walk with Landon. He and I only live ten minutes away.

Mom dropped Rider off at the elementary school then quickly drove us to the high school. After parking in her spot she gave me a smile before dashing out of the car and into the school.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before playing the snow white beanie on my head. I was wearing light blue jeans, and a white tank top. Grey converse on my feet. I swung my owl shoulder bag trap over my shoulder and slowly walked into the school.

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as I crashed down at the lunch table. Sarah rolled her eyes before offering half of her sandwich to me. I smiled gratefully as Landon slumped into the seat next to me. He took half of my half of the sandwich and chewed absentmindedly. I turned to Sarah; using my killer puppy dog eyes. She groaned before handing me her half.

"Gee Kay you'd think I'd get to eat one of my Mom's sandwiches. Just once!" She said playfully. I gave her a side hug and took a bite.

"You love me." I said cheekily. Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"No I put up with you." I nudged her as Landon grinned.

Sarah was quiet before her eyes brightened. I glanced to the right to see her latest crush Brandon walking towards us. She sighed dreamily as he winked at her. She turned to me; a large grin on her face.

"Brandon asked me out yesterday!" I smiled and put on a mock excited face.

"What? And you didn't inform your best friend right away?!" I dramatically turned away from her in mock betrayal. She scoffed before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"This is why you're an idiot." She stated, her words a little muffled because of the food. I took the sandwich back.

"But I'm your idiot."

"No you're just hard to get rid of." She replied not even a second later. I pointed at her letting her know she won the round before taking a bite of the sandwich.

Aunt Emily really can make a decent sandwich.

0~0~0~0~0

I have my Mom's 6th period music class; I need some kind of fine arts credit. It's only the end of September so the new kids are still a little star struck over my Mom. It can get a little annoying.

Today we were just going to have a jam session; I love these days. I can sit in the corner and work on my own music instead of hearing others trying to copy my Mom.

Not even a minute in teacher changed the game plan. She placed all the other students in front of us and gestured over to me.

"C'mon Kay! Wanna sing a classic with your Mom?" She asked excitedly. The other students were staring at me in envy and I sighed sadly. I quickly put on a happy mask so she wouldn't notice.

"Um…Sure. Which one?"

0~0~0~0~0

I love my Mom. Really I do but I just need a break from her. I decided to walk home instead of riding with her. After replacing my books in my lockers I adjusted my beanie and started to walk out the main doors. Maybe Sarah can come over to watch movies or something.

"Hey Blondie wait up!" Landon shouted behind me. I slowly turned to face him and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and he shrugged.

We walked in relatively comfortable silence for about five minutes before Landon pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Oh hey I forgot to give you this."

I took it from his grasp and read it over quickly.

_Talent Show! _

_Crestwood High's annual talent show will be in two weeks! _

_Anyone interested will need to pick up a form from the office; all are welcome. Tryouts will be next Monday during both lunches. _

_So bring your talent! We have four special judges this year!_

I turned to give Landon a dirty look before crumpling up the flyer and tossing it at him. He grinned and threw it aside. The better part of me sighed before I went back and picked it up. Landon chuckled.

"Goodie, goodie." I rolled my eyes, in no mood for this. He seemed to notice because he lost his joking demeanor and turned to frown seriously; stopping in front of me.

"Seriously Jackson what's up?" I gave him a blank look before side stepping around him.

"The sky?" I questioned lightly. He rolled his eyes before gently grabbing my arm, making me stop and look at him.

"Good guess but let's try again; what's up with you?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes frustrated.

I frowned sadly. "It's just that….for a while now I've been living in the shadow of my Mom's talents. Everyone expects me to be like her; sing like her. And I love my Mom and think she's great at what she does but I'm not my Mom! I want people to notice me for my own voice; not hers."

Landon was quiet for a minute and I noticed we were standing in front of my house. The car was already in the driveway so I knew they were already home.

"Well do the talent show; sing one of your own songs. Maybe the one you've been writing for a month now?"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to question him but he shook his head.

"Kayden you're head has been stuffed in your journal. Either you were looking for Narnia or you've been writing a song."

I smiled and playfully shoved him. My smile softened as his blue eyes stared into my green.

"You're great at what you do Kayden." He whispered. "You just have to show others your Mom's past doesn't define your future."

A small smile worked its way onto my face, a blush already appearing. I stared down at my converse unable to meet his eyes and I heard him chuckle. Looking back up at him was a mistake because he just did that annoying and _adorable _hair flip thing he always does.

I mentally swooned.

I could faintly hear his goodbye and only snapped out of it when he started to walk away. I waved at him before turning and jogging into my house.

To my surprise Sarah was already here, looking out the window with a soda in her hand.

"You my friend are smitten. That was just sad Kay." She said cheekily. I rolled my eyes and started to walk into the kitchen. I grabbed my own soda and followed Sarah upstairs to my room; waving to Rider on the way.

I love my room because well…It's mine and you can tell. My parents let me repaint it. A light pink might have been good for a baby but I'm seventeen. Sarah jumped on my queen sized bed; it used to be my parents, the green and white polka dot comforter surrounding her. I smiled and sat down at my comfy desk chair.

I looked around. My white dresser had the top drawer open; a couple tank tops sticking out. My closet doors were closed so my clothes were hidden. Surprisingly my light grey carpet was pretty clean; the dark purple walls had old posters all over them.

I grabbed my journal and flipped through a couple pages. Sarah sat up and started to pull out her homework.

"Any new ideas?" She asked gesturing to my book. I shook my head.

"No I haven't really been thinking about lyrics the past couple of days."

Sarah nodded before she starting to flip through her math book, probably trying to find her homework. I stayed quiet; letting her work. I bit my lip as words started to float in my mind. I glanced up at an old band poster Uncle Cody got me.

I looked up at my Mom's picture. There was a shadow behind her though no light was shining on her. The shadow morphed slowly and my eyes widened when I saw myself standing behind my Mom on the poster. I'm _not _my Mom's shadow.

I shook my head quickly and started to write in my journal, humming a tune. As I wrote I started to add music notes to match my melody.

"_Can you see me?_

_Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_Cause I've been trying to_

_Make you notice_

_What it would mean to me…_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way_

_To nowhere_

_Tried so hard to get there…."_

I sighed as the music left me. Mom always said it used to just come to her. I've always been a little jealous that it doesn't come that easily to me. I looked over to my wall, the one my bed was pressed up against.

Painted there in white letters was a saying I like to look at when I feel this way. It gives me hope.

"_Don't be shy, let your heart sing and the world will sing along!" _

* * *

**Hmmm... :D does that quote sound familiar or what? **

**So I'm going with my friend to her cousin's wedding tomorrow which means Sunday I should have either another chapter of this or a fluffy romantic one shot for Percabeth. I'm going to a wedding lovey dovey feelings will be felt!**

**I'm going to only ask for five reviews but I would love to see more. I hope a lot of MWSU fans have moved on to this story and will review as wonderfully as they did for the first story.**


	2. Clueless Teenagers

**Hey guys I'm sorry for updating so late! I just needed to redo this story's plot. Now I have a better one so I'm excited! And I know the people who moved over from Music Will Save You expect updates from me so I'm updating twice! This is more of a filler chapter but it has Kayden\Landon fluff :3 **

**Landon is pretty smooth, just so you know ;) **

**Oh! So I loved it when you guys came up with Cemily (Seriously adorable!) So I need a ship name for Kayden and Landon! Let's see who can come up with it!**

**Oh so just to be clear here let's say this story takes place a month or so after Kayden's birthday. Let's say it's January.**

* * *

_Kayden:_

I tapped my pencil against my chin trying to think of another line. The week flew by which means I have the weekend to finish my song, I'm only halfway done. I have the melody and the feel of the song I just can't think of the words I want to use.

"_Everything has its seasons…_

_Everything has it's time._

_Show me a reason and _

_I'll soon show you a rhyme."_

I sang softly, my voice seemed to die off as the wind blew around me. I groaned in frustration and slammed my journal shut.

Normally I would go to the orphanage on a Friday; see the kids but today I needed to focus. In our backyard we have a large gazebo, twinkling lights around it. I've been sitting here trying to finish this song for forty minutes and so far I've only come up with four lines. I need another verse!

"Gee Kayden don't glare at the railing. I'm sure whatever it did wasn't that bad."

Landon's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at him. He was leaning casually against the pillar near the entrance to the gazebo. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy curls. I used the ponytail on my wrist to throw my hair in a messy ponytail as Landon moved to sit next to me.

I grabbed the pencil balancing on my ear and wrote a couple notes down.

"I just can't find the words I want to use Landon. A lots riding on this." I said quietly.

Landon rolled his lips before grabbing the music sheet. Normally I would fight him; telling him to wait until it was finished but maybe he could help me.

"A _corner of the sky_ huh? You trying to fly Rapunzel?" I rolled my eyes and took the music back.

"No I just want to find my voice; Maybe then people will listen to me."

I wrote down another line as Landon spoke quietly.

"I'll listen to anything you wanna tell me." He paused before adding. "Or sing to me."

I turned to look at him, a little shocked.

"Really?" He nodded slowly and looked back at my journal. He flipped the page and pointed to my recently finished song.

"Yeah really. What's this one about?" I checked the title and blushed.

"Erm…That one's about a love you know? Saved for a boyfriend."

Landon was quiet for a minute, debating with himself.

"…Can I hear it? You know just to make sure it's good enough for your future boyfriend?"

I grabbed my journal defensively, and a little hurt.

"You don't think my songs are good?" His blue eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"No wait I didn't mean it that way. I meant- uh you know I just want to hear it because I think as your best friend I deserve to hear any love song you sing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah's my best friend too and she doesn't have a _right _to hear my songs. She asks because she wants to hear them, not because she thinks she's _entitled _to." I pointed out, a little colder then I wanted.

Landon sighed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He stood up.

"I seriously can't say the right thing today. See you around Jackson I gotta get to work." He started to jog off the gazebo and I sighed. He turned around slowly.

"When you get off work come back here, if you can help me finish this stupid song I'll sing that song for you."

Landon smirked and nodded.

"Cool. Later Blondie." I rolled my eyes but smiled and waved as he walked out of my backyard.

I turned back to my song and bit my lip. I glanced at the house to the left of us. The Everett's house cat Mittens was sleeping in the window seal. Kids giggling made me look out onto the road where they were happily playing. I smiled slightly and continued to write.

0~0~0~0~0

"Kayden! Come inside for a second!" I heard my Dad yell. I sighed and placed my pencil down. I was just starting to get somewhere!

"Coming Dad!"

I was soon running to our backdoor to meet my Dad. He handed me the keys and pushed Rider towards me.

"Take your brother, go to the store and pick up some noodles and garlic bread for dinner tonight."

I jiggled the keys and glanced back at my journal.

"We'll keep your songs safe Kay, so please?" I nodded slowly and smiled down at Rider.

"Okay Dad. Let's go Rider."

0~0~0~0~0

"Yes Rider you can get a candy bar, but just one okay?" The seven year old nodded before rushing off into the next aisle. I smiled to myself as I grabbed the bread.

"Kayden?" A timid voice asked. I turned to see Johnny, a sophomore boy in my music class smiling shyly at me.

"Hey Johnny! What's up?" I asked kindly. He shrugged and held up his basket.

"Just getting some food…" He answered quietly. I smiled sweetly at the shy boy just as Rider came back to my side, holding up a Kit Kat bar.

"Kay! I got this one!" He told me excitedly. I smiled down at him before turning back to Johnny, only to find him gone.

I frowned confused before Rider tugged on my jeans.

"_Kayden _we got the food! Can we go now?"

I nodded distractedly and let the small boy drag me by hand to the nearest cashier. I glanced behind me trying to see if Johnny was still there but he wasn't. Huh I wonder where he went.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as Rider and I waited in line. I turned to see Landon smirking at me.

"Excuse me Miss." He said in a mock professional tone. "But my cash register is open, and happy to serve pretty ladies such as yourself."

I blushed lightly before smirking back and looking down at Rider.

"What do you think Little Man? Is he good enough to check us out?"

"Oh I do that anyway, I'm just sly so you never notice."

My blush deepened as a middle aged man tried holding in his chuckle. I looked down at Rider expectantly because quite honestly how was I supposed to look at Landon after he said that? Rider made a circle with his finger silently asking Landon to spin for him and I giggled quietly.

Landon stuck his arms out and spun in a circle then smiled down at Rider. The little boy nodded and looked up at me, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at Landon and gestured to him.

"Well you received the Rider stamp of approval. Lead the way."

He smiled and lead Rider and I two isles down to his station. I started to unload the few items we had while Rider looked at Landon's pictures. I noticed, with a small smile, that he had one of him and I from my birthday, Belle in my arms.

As he started to scan our items he smiled at me.

"So you still want me to come over later? Hear the song?"

"Are you gonna put your foot in your mouth again?"

Landon rolled his lips hiding a smile and nodded.

"Okay that one I deserved." His smile became smaller as his voice lowered. "But really Kayden, I want to hear it." He said lowly. I nodded and patted his hand, ignoring the sparks.

"I know; I want you to hear it too."

Landon gave me a quick wink before pressing a button and telling me the total. I pulled out my Dad's card and swiped it. Rider pointed at a small picture of me. I gave it to Landon last year to put in his room in the orphanage, to remind him I'll always be with him.

"Kayden you look pretty in this picture."

I shook my head and pushed the hair out of my brother's eyes.

"Oh no Rider I-"

"You do. That's why I hung it up there. "My eyes snapped over to meet Landon's blue ones and he shrugged. "It's one of my favorites of you."

I nodded slowly as Landon handed me our receipt, our hands brushing. Landon walked around his counter to hand Rider his candy bar.

"I believe this is yours dude." Rider's eyes widened in glee at the name and he nodded. He happily took it from Landon's hands and looked up at me.

"Coming Rider, let's go." He nodded before racing to the front of the store.

I looked up at Landon, for once unsure what to say to him. I'm assuming goodbye would be a start but I …I don't want to leave him just yet. Landon made the decision for us when his face became emotionless and he patted my shoulder before walking around me.

See? Confusing. One minute he's flirting with me and making me feel special then the next he's just distractedly patted my shoulder as if he didn't know me. My shoulders slumped slightly as I walked to the exit where an impatient seven year old was waiting for me.

We both quickly headed to the car and jumped in. As we buckled up I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Landon talking to some senior girl outside the store. He was helping load her car. I turned away when the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling flirtatiously.

"Kayden is Landon your boyfriend?" Rider asked curiously. I shook my head and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"No Little Man he isn't." I answered sadly. Rider looked out his window and was quiet for a minute.

"Oh…I wish he was." I looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Me too Buddy, me too."

0~0~0~0~0

"We're home!" I called out as Rider rushed up the stairs. My Mom was sitting in the living room rereading one of her old baby books, a hand on her stomach. I smiled at her as I passed, walking into the kitchen I could see my Dad lost in thought.

"Hey Dad. I brought…you okay?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and nodded. He pointed to the gazebo.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Remember when you were little? I used to sing to you on that gazebo. Almost every day."

I nodded and walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I remember. That's why I love writing songs out there. It's like my happy place."

My Dad smirked slightly as he started to grab the food.

"Oh really? I thought wherever _Landon _was, is your happy place."

I rolled my eyes before shoving him playfully. He chuckled as I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes before popping right back up.

"Oh my journal!" I remembered I left it outside. My Mom held it up and tossed it to me before smiling.

"I brought it in. Your guitar is by the back door."

I nodded slowly before flipping to the last page trying to find my song. As I scanned through the many unfinished songs my Mom spoke.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but peek. Is that last song the one you're going to sing in the talent show?"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. How could she look in my song journal? I never look in hers! In this house song journals are like diaries! No touchy!

"Yes, but can you not look in my journal anymore? This is kind of personal you know?"

I stood up and started to move past her as she burst into tears. I jumped completely startled and turned to her.

"Mom what the hell?" I asked as she started to cry harder. I mean I know she's three months pregnant but this is crazy.

"Y-you hate me! C-cause I l-looked in your song j-journal!" She cried out. My eyes widened and I placed my journal on the couch arm rest before crouching in front of her. My Dad poked his head in to see what was happening but I waved him out.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. And I _don't _hate you. I just had a little bit of a bad day is all." I explained quietly. Mom wiped her nose dry with her sleeve and nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry for crying like that." I waved it off and slowly moved her bangs from her eyes.

"Oh that's okay. It happens to the best of us." I smiled at her quickly before standing up and grabbing my journal. I kissed her head as I walked around her. She grabbed her book and started reading again.

"What was that about?" Dad asked nervously as I started to walk out the backdoor.

"Mom's getting a little emotional. Get ready Dad, it's only gonna get worse."

As his face paled I laughed to myself before heading outside. I still needed to work on my song!

0~0~0~0~0

Two hours and a good dinner later I was feeling pretty good. Dad let me skip doing the dishes to finish my song. Rider was busy playing with my Mom so I had no interruptions. With those two hours I was able to finish the song and perfect it!

I was finishing up the music sheet for it when the back gate opened. Landon quietly walked over and sat down next to me. I continued working as if he wasn't there.

"Hey." He said softly. I nodded, letting him know I heard him. He sighed and I looked over at him.

"Sorry about earlier. I would have given you a better goodbye but my manager was watching. I'd get yelled at if I was caught flirting." He explained quickly. I gave him a small smirk.

"So you_ were_ flirting with me?" I asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Of course I was! I wanted to check you out instead of that old lady. She was eyeing me from across the store for an hour and I didn't want any part of that." I laughed loudly as the awkwardness vanished.

This is what I love most about Landon; with others he may seem unfeeling or cold. Some may even go for the bad boy type but with me he's just Landon. Goofy, adorable and flirty Landon.

"I finished the song for the talent show." I pointed to my song book as he reached over for it. I smacked his hand and he winced before glaring at me.

"No touching remember? Plus I want it to be a surprise. You'll hear it next week." Landon rolled his eyes but backed off as I smiled. He gestured to the journal though.

"So you gonna play that song for me?" I nodded and grabbed my guitar. I flipped to the right page as a sense of nervousness flooded through me.

I talked on the phone with Sarah for thirty minutes when I got home. I told her everything that happened at the store and I could practically _hear _her eyes rolling. Once again she tried convincing me Landon does indeed return my crush. Her reasons being Landon spends more time with me than anyone. He flirts with me constantly, never her just me. And finally he wouldn't work this hard to hear a song I wrote, Sarah said he might be a little jealous.

Why I wouldn't know. The song's about him.

Sarah also told me I should go for it. The song is my perfect way in. The mood will be there and he'll have the perfect chance to make a move. If he doesn't…Well then I'll know how he feels.

I gave him a nervous smile.

"Just don't say anything until I'm done okay?" He smirked but nodded anyway. I glanced over at the music sheet and started to strum different notes before finally reaching the right ones and starting the song.

"_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_I know it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

_Cause I just always_

_Wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near but never certain _

_At least stay here for just the night_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right _

_Along the way."_

I glanced over at him quickly to judge his reaction. He didn't seem to have one. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and listening intently.

"_I just can't get you off my mind_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time_

_Cause I just always want to have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The futures near_

_But never certain_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right _

_Along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_

_Because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here _

_Everything will be alright_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right _

_Along the way."_

I finished off the song quietly before turning to look over at Landon. He looked lost in thought before he smiled softly.

"Wow. Don't ever lose that voice of yours Jackson."

And with that he slowly stood up and began walking to the gate. I stayed where I was, watching as he left. Confused and sad I slowly packed everything up before walking inside, passing my parents.

They just _love _spying on me through windows.


	3. Talent Show

**Hey guys! Here's that second update I promised! Hopefully all of you enjoyed the last one.**

**Couple notes:**

**1) (At the end of the chapter you'll understand) I'll explain what TSS did what they did in the next chapter. And the call might seem to soon but I need to get the ball rolling here!**

**2) There' still cute Landon\Kayden fluff in here so I really need a name for them! :)**

** I don't own the songs! Demi Lovato does and if you want the second song look online type in "Corner Of The Sky" Pippin' **

**Thanks for reading! I want...oh i don't know ten reviews before i update again!**

* * *

_Kayden:_

I sat down at our usual lunch table, Sarah already waiting with my sandwich. I smiled at her gratefully and took it happily.. As I chewed Sarah texted on her phone. I glanced around looking for Landon but couldn't see him anywhere. Shrugging to myself I pulled out my phone and started to scroll through the songs. Sarah and I share the same tastes so I don't have to worry about her not liking it. Not really caring what we listened to I placed Demi Lovato's "_Something That We're Not." _

Sarah smiled as the song started. She clicked the side of my phone until the song was loud enough to really enjoy. She laughed before singing loudly.

**Sarah, **_Kayden, __**Both**_

"**Hey! **

**I should have known**

**When I got you alone**

**That you were way to into me**

**To know**

**This isn't love boy**

**This ain't even close**

**But yooouuu always think **

**We're something that we're not." **

I gave her a look but I was in a pretty good mood and the kids around us smiling and taking out their phones made it better. I love performing. Even if it's just for a couple kids in the lunchroom.

"_And now you call me every single night_

_I only answer 'cause I'm too polite_

_We happened once or _

_Maybe it was twice_

_Yeah yooouuu_

_Always make it hard for me to stop_

_But yoooouu always think _

_We're something that we're not!_

_**Hey!"**_

By now Sarah and I had made a small crowd but we didn't mind too much. When we were little we used to be surrounded by crowds like this because of our parents. We both stood up and started to dance around a little. Sarah even grabbed Brandon.

"_**You wanna be more than just friends**_

_**I can't go through this again**_

_**Stop trying to get inside my **_

_**He-he-head**_

_**Don't wanna do more than hook up**_

_**It's getting stupid 'cause **_

_**I-e-I-e I should have known but I forgot**_

_**That yooouuu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not!**_

_**Hey!"**_

I laughed as Brandon started to dance along with Sarah. Normally that doesn't happen. She smiled and tugged on his shirt collar bringing him closer. Three girls sitting on a table started to sing.

"Ba da Ba da da. Ba ba ba." In the background.

I could faintly see my Mom's blonde hair in the back of the crowd.

"_I hear you're telling everyone you know_

_That I'm the one like you can't let me go_

_And you just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Cause you never seem to know when _

_You should stop._

**Don't introduce me to any of your friends**

**Delete my number; don't call me again**

**We had some fun but **

**Now it's gotta end**

_**But yooouu always made it hard for me to stop**_

_**Now yooouuuu always think **_

_**We're something that we're not!**_

_**Hey!"**_

Not only did Sarah and I manage to get the students involved but some of the teachers, including Mom were watching happily. Kids had even started to clap along. I smiled at one of the phones recording me before my eyes landed on Landon. He gestured around with a smile and I shrugged. I waved my hand calling him over to me and he slowly started to walk over.

"_**You wanna be more than just friends**_

_**I can't go through this again**_

_**Stop trying to get inside my **_

_**He-he-head**_

_**Don't wanna do more than hook up**_

_**It's getting stupid 'cause **_

_**I-e-I-e I should have known but I forgot**_

_**That yooouuu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not!**_

_**Hey!"**_

As Landon finally made it over to us I grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to me. Those three girls on the table started to sing again.

"Ba da Ba da da. Ba ba ba."

I smiled over at Sarah as Landon chuckled.

"_Something that we're not!_

_**Hey!**_

_**Yoooouu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not**_

_Yeah yoooouuu think we're_

_Something that we're-"_

I turned to see Brandon leaning down to kiss Sarah jokingly as she pushed his face away and turned towards the crowd.

"**Not gonna happen dude."**

The crowd laughed and I could hear and feel Landon's chuckle; my back was pressed up against his front. I turned around and smiled at him.

"_**You wanna be more than just friends**_

_**I can't go through this again**_

_**Stop trying to get inside my **_

_**He-he-head**_

_**Don't wanna do more than hook up**_

_**It's getting stupid 'cause **_

_**I-e-I-e I should have known but I forgot**_

_**That yooouuu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not!**_

_**Hey!"**_

I made sure to point at Landon at the 'you' part. As the three girls sang again I flashed a quick smile at my Mom. She winked and clapped along.

"_**Yooouuu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not**_

_**Something that we're not**_

_Something!_

_**Yoooouuu think we're **_

_**Something that we're not**_

_But yooouuu think we're _

_Something that we're not."_

I finished off as the crowd started to cheer. Sarah and I both blushed and did a little bow as kids started to turn off their recordings. I could see Brandon take hold of Sarah's hand and part of me wished Landon would do the same for me. Instead I turned to him and smiled.

"You know that song kind of reminds me of us." I stated flirtatiously. I can't believe I'm doing this! Normally Landon's the flirty one. Landon grinned playing along.

"Oh?" He asked curiously. "And why's that?"

I smiled sweetly before taking a breath. I was surprised by my acting skills on the inside I was screaming and panicking.

"Because you seem to think we're _only_ best friends. Something that we're not, we're more." I smiled again as his playful smile disappeared.

He stared at me in shock and I patted his red cheek; my own heating up. I waved to Sarah and started heading for my next class. I passed my Mom on the way and she whispered to me.

"Dude! Nice! Keep walking and don't look back; he's still watching." I bit my lip at the thought of Landon watching me and gave her a subtle nod.

She and I shared a grin as I fully passed. A grin only a mother and daughter can share when embarrassing a crush.

0~0~0~0~0

I nervously paced the floor as the last girl finished. I was selected to go last at the talent show and I was about to start having a panic attack. Only the best go last. Hello? Save the best for last! How do I know if I'm the best?

Sarah glanced up from her clipboard and rolled her eyes before placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay Kay. Seriously calm down. You'll do great; like always. Pretend it isn't a huge deal. Like the song in the lunch room. Just have fun okay?"

I smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug. I honestly wouldn't know what to do without her. I blew out a breath as my name was called. Sarah gave me a thumbs up and handed me a microphone before pushing me out onto the stage.

"-den Jackson! Singing her original song Corner Of The Sky!"

I gave a nervous wave to the cheering audience and glanced down at the judges table. No one was sitting there. All four chairs were empty. I frowned and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. My song starting snapped me out of it.

There was a closed curtain behind me where a band was playing the notes to the song. Surprisingly I only had to make four copies of the music sheet. They said that's all they needed. I need to remember to thank them later.

Landon and Sarah sent me smiles as I started to sing, the thrill of performing making me smile.

"_Everything has its season_

_Everything has its time_

_Show me a reason_

_And I'll show you a rhyme_

_Cats fit on the windowsill_

_Children fit in the snow_

_So why do I feel _

_I don't fit in anywhere I go?"_

Sarah did a little happy dance as I started to sing the chorus. She loves seeing me perform. Landon was smiling slightly, leaning against the bleachers.

"_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit _

_Can run free_

_Gotta find my corner_

_Of the sky._

_Every man has his daydreams_

_Every man has his goal_

_People like the way dreams_

_Have us sticking to the soul_

_Thunderclouds have their lightning_

_Nightingales have their song _

_Don't you see I want my life to be_

_Something more than long?"_

Landon's smile widened and he nodded; his sign of approval. I grinned and turned back to the audience.

"_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit _

_Can run free_

_Gotta find my corner_

_Of the sky._

_So many men seem destined_

_To settle for something small_

_But I won't rest_

_Until I know I'll have it all_

_So don't ask where I'm going_

_Just listen when I'm gone_

_And far away you'll hear me singing _

_Softly to the dawn._

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fl-l-ly!"_

The audience started to lean forward as I started to sing higher notes.

"_I've got to be _

_Where my spirit can run free!_

_I've got to find to find _

_My cornnnerrr_

_Of the-"_

Sarah smiled brightly and leaned forward. Landon watched with wide eyes and the audience started to clap as I hit the longest note I ever have.

"_-Skkkyyyyyyy!"_

As I finished the song, after the high 12 second note I started to pant as the audience clapped loudly. Some of them were even screaming and cheering. I smiled down at Sarah and Landon, only to see them frowning. Sarah smiled sadly at me and pointed behind me.

Still clutching the microphone I turned to see the curtain had been raised and The Siren's Shadow was standing behind me, waving at the crowd.

So they had been the secret band.

As my parents walked over to me, their own microphones in their hands. I snapped.

"Really? You couldn't have given me my own moment?" I laughed and shook my head. "No of course not! You four are _town legends! _ Who cares if I want to sing? I'll never live up to you guys." As their eyes widened I stomped over to my Dad, slamming the microphone into his chest.

"Enjoy your spotlight." I said coldly as I stormed off the stage.

I was able to hold the anger until I reached Sarah and Landon. I could still hear the crowd cheering and my Dad's stuttering.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I didn't-" I shook my head and crashed into Landon, hugging him tightly as Sarah sighed.

"Let's just take her home, schools out." She whispered to Landon. I could feel him nod before his arms went around me. He gently pulled me off of him, only for me to latch back on. His arm went around my shoulder as he and Sarah led me out of the building.

Leaving my parents and my broken dream behind.

**(Totally was going to end it here but I just couldn't.)**

0~0~0~0~0

As Landon and I sat in silence at the park I frowned. I just didn't get it. They all _knew _how important this was. I was finally going to be seen as _Kayden Jackson! _Not as The Siren's Shadow Kid or The Mini Annabeth Chase. They all knew what this meant for me and yet they go and steal the spotlight from me last minute. I only got to enjoy that crowd's cheers for a second before they stripped that from me. I honestly thought they were cheering for me.

As we sat here another thought crossed me. I would have been jumping for joy at the thought of being this close to Landon. He and I were huddled close on a small park bench, our shoes lying next to us. To make him more comfortable his arm was moved to be placed on the back of the bench, right next to my shoulders. Our thighs we're touching and I had my head on his shoulder.

I never really cry but when I do you can tell I'm upset. I cried on the way to the park and I cried when Sarah left to go grab "Broken Best Friend" supplies from the store. I only stopped crying when Landon begged me to. He lives with woman and yet he can't handle a crying one.

I sniffed and wiped my nose on my sleeve as I lifted my head. I'm sure I probably looked awful but Landon sat up and smiled at me softly.

"Hey you feeling better?" He asked quietly. I shrugged in response and he sighed.

"Look Kayden I'm sorry. I wish they wouldn't have done that but I'm sure they had a reason-"

"To steal the spotlight from me. That was their reason Landon." I turned to look over at him sadly.

"This was the one chance to show people I have my own voice. It's not my Mother's it's mine. I really thought people liked it before I saw you and Sarah."

Landon thought for a minute before he gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well what about in the lunchroom? People were paying attention to you then." He pointed out. I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

"Yeah cause Sarah and I probably looked like morons."

"No you both looked adorable. And you know I never use that word. That's how cute you guys were. Yet again another word I don't use." I smiled despite everything and Landon threw his hands up.

"Aha! She smiles!" I shoved him and he laughed before we fell back into our original spots.

"Only because you're an idiot." Landon grinned.

"But you love me." Instantly I nodded.

"That I do."

We both were quiet for a minute before Landon spoke softly.

"Look I don't know why your family did what they did but I _do _know I've never seen anyone sing that well. Not even your Mom, I've watched her videos before. Kayden that last note? Damn, I've never heard anyone hit one like that before."

I blushed lightly at his words but he continued, leaning forward.

"I can bet you not everyone in that crowd was cheering for your parents. A lot were cheering for you; no way they weren't….Don't give up on your dream Rapunzel. You have the talent to get where you want to."

I looked over at him hopefully.

"Really? You think so?" He nodded; a smile on his face.

"Really. You may think you're living in your Mother's shadow Kayden but honestly you shine brighter than anyone I've ever met. You won't stay in the dark long."

I smiled brightly before flinging myself at him, sending us both to the ground laughing. I was lying on top of him hugging him tightly and a bit awkwardly. When I opened my eyes I found Landon's baby blue staring up at my sea green. I held my breath, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

He braced himself up on his elbows and started to lean towards me. I mentally screamed with joy as his face got closer. Just as my eyes closed and his lips gently brushed mine my phone ringed.

I screamed and Landon yelped as I elbowed him as I flew off his body. We both stared at each other awkwardly. I coughed to create _some _type of noise as I reached for my phone. I shared an awkward smile with Landon as I picked it up; it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"_Hello Kayden Jackson?" _A male voice asked happily. I looked over at Landon confused.

"Yes?"

"_Perfect! Kayden I work in a recording studio a couple towns down. My nephew emailed me a video of you and your friend singing in your lunch room and I knew I had to look at you. I watched your performance at the talent show and was blown away!"_

I bit my lip, a hopeful smile on my face.

"Yeah? So what's going to happen?"

"_You're going to go places! That's what's going to happen! Now don't expect to become a celebrity overnight but if you're interested I'm open this weekend for a trial run. You'll come in, sing a song or two and we'll see if we can work together. Does that sound like a good plan?"_

"Yes! Yes of course! I love the idea!"

"_Great! Don't worry kid you won't regret this! Just see Johnny Tomas tomorrow and he'll give you a sheet for your parents to sign. Directions are on the back."_

"Wait-Johnny is your nephew? The one who sent you the email?"

"_Yes my Dear. Do you know him?"_

I nodded before shaking my head. He can't see you Jackson.

"Yes I know him! I talked to him in the store a couple days ago. Thank you so much for this."

"_No thank you! Real talent isn't around much anymore. I'd love for this to work out. So I'll see you next week, bring the sheet and if wanted bring some friends! Make it a road trip."_

"Alright! Will do. Thanks Mr…?"

"_Mr. Deron. You can call me Hayden."_

"Thank you so much Mr. De- er I mean Hayden. Thank you!"

We both said our goodbyes before hanging up. Landon opened his mouth, probably to ask what the phone call was about but interrupted him. I did a little happy dance before screaming in excitement.

"Ow! Geez Kayden burst my eardrums why don't you?"

I ignored his tone before flying at him again hugging him tightly.

"You'll need those eardrums for hearing me record songs! I don't know what you did but that was the best call ever! This is my shot Landon! Next week you and Sarah are coming with me to record with Mr. Deron! I won't be in the dark anymore!"

I felt him tense for a moment before his arms tightened around me and he spun me around once. I laughed happily as he put me back down.

"See! Talent like yours doesn't go unnoticed long!"

I smiled before hugging him again. This is it. Crestwood is about to get the shock of its life. Kayden Jackson's voice is about to be heard. And recorded!


	4. Band Mate?

**Hey guys! I'm not really sure what to say :D Well so here's the deal. In this chapter you're basically going to see where I'm going with this story. If it's unclear in the next chapter it'll be explained. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs just the OCs. **

* * *

_Kayden:_

Walking back into my house whistling happily probably wasn't the best idea. When Sarah and I walked in we saw The Siren's Shadow sitting in my living room waiting for us. Sarah coughed a little awkwardly and gestured upstairs.

"I'll take the supplies upstairs Kay." I nodded, my eyes never leaving my Mom's.

After Sarah went upstairs the five of us just kind of stared at each other. Aunt Emily, like always, broke the silence first.

"Kayden what was all that at the talent show?"

I gave her a look and scoffed before sitting down on the couch. I looked up at all of them and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you guys get it? I don't want to be known just because I'm your daughter. The better question to ask is why did you guys steal the spotlight from me like that?"

My Mom stood up hesitantly and walked over.

"Kayden we didn't mean to steal anything from you. The school asked us to play as a band and we agreed. We thought we would surprise you after your performance."

"Oh I was surprised all right!" I stood up and started to pace the floor.

"Why wouldn't you come out _after _I got off the stage? I wanted the audience to be cheering for me and the song I sang. Not you." I finished quietly. I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde curls. I could see Rider eating in the kitchen, his black hair messy and in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you in front of all those people. My feelings were hurt. But I don't feel sad anymore! I got the best call not even an hour ago." Now all four adults were staring at me.

"Mr. Deron saw my performance and wants to record some of my songs! He wants _my _voice! Isn't that great? He invited me, and any friends I want to bring to come with me. It's a few towns over. My friend Johnny is going to give me the permission slip on Monday!" I said excitedly. All of them were quiet for a minute before smiling softly. Uncle Cody walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"That's great kid. Really great." He said softly.

My Mom took my hand and brought me over to the couch and sat me down. My Dad sat down on the other side of me.

"We'll talk about that in a minute. We uh…We want to apologize to you. Going out there like we did was rude and we didn't mean to steal your spotlight; the one you deserved-"

Aunt Emily cut in, "Oh yes, Kayden your song was beautiful. Your voice never stops surprising me." I smiled at the compliment before turning back to my Mom.

"Yes well…Anyway we should have waited until you were off the stage. I was just _so excited _after hearing that note I wanted to congratulate you right away. Plus the crowd cheering like that…It just brought back old memories for me."

My shoulders slumped slightly realizing what this was about. Guilt started to flood through me as I looked over at my Dad as he nodded. They didn't want to steal the spotlight; they just wanted to relive it. Just for a minute. My Mom kissed my head.

"But that doesn't excuse it. We're sorry Kayden." I shook my head and stood up to hug her. After Mom I moved on until each one got a hug. I moved back to my Mom and grabbed her hands.

"I was so mad at you for so long; people around here always comparing me to you. But you like performing as much as I do and you miss it. Living through me is how you've relived it. I'm sorry."

Now it was my Mom's turn to wave off my apology as she hugged me. Wrapping my arms around her I smiled; everything was finally starting to be okay again. I never should have hated my Mom for something she wasn't even doing.

She smiled as we pulled away and my Dad stood up and patted my shoulder.

"So what was this about recording songs?"

0~0~0~0~0

Thirty minutes I burst into my room, a large smile on my face. Sarah yelped from her spot in front of the TV and glared at me before eating another chip.

"Kayden! What-"

"They said I could go!" I squealed out. Sarah smiled and stood up so to hug me so we could do a little happy dance.

"Well of course they would! I told you so! This is so great!" Sarah hugged me again and we shared a smile before settling down in front of the TV.

As I reached for the chips Sarah turned on Supernatural. I mentally swooned; Sam and Dean shouldn't be allowed to be _that_ attractive.

0~0~0~0~0

The following week passed in a blur. I only remember certain parts. Like my parents handing me the signed permission slip and packing the car for the trip. Which leads me to where we are now. Landon is in the driver's seat; listening to my Dad's rambling. Sarah is in the back listening to her IPod quietly. I love her; she skipped her dance class for this.

I sighed from the passenger's seat and honked the horn. Dad yelped and jumped back.

"Dad we'll be safe! Can we go now? We're going to be late." A loud sigh was heard but he nodded before walking to my open window to kiss my cheek.

I smiled and waved as Landon started to pull out of my driveway. My Mom waved, her other hand resting on her stomach lightly. When we were finally on the road I pulled out my journal.

"I wonder what song he'll want me to sing." I thought out loud. Landon shrugged. I smiled over at him before looking back at my songs.

We haven't talked about that almost kiss yet. We haven't really been alone this past week so we haven't had a chance too. I wasn't sure what to say to him about it either. I mean was it a spur of the moment type of thing or does he like me too? I was so busy worrying about his feelings and my songs that I didn't notice the small grin he had on his face; his blue eyes sparkling over at me.

0~0~0~0~0

Walking into the small building I couldn't stop smiling. I may look like a weirdo but I can't believe this is actually happening! Sarah and Landon were looking around when a man in his mid-forties walked out.

"Ah! Kayden! Welcome!" Now I know it was Hayden Deron. I walked over to him excitedly and shook his head.

"Thank you so much for this. I can't believe this is happening." Mr. Deron smiled and gestured in front of him.

"Well I'm glad kiddo. Ready to see where the magic happens?" He asked me somewhat teasingly. I nodded practically skipped behind him down the hall.

_Landon:_

Sarah and I walked behind the two music fans quietly. We were both gazing at the wall; it's full of CDs, posters and pictures of musicians. I wonder if Kayden will get her picture up there?

"Landon! Sarah! You coming?" Kayden called back to us. My eyes snapped up to meet hers.

One thing I've noticed about Kayden's eyes is that they seem almost never ending. A beautiful sea green; you could practically drown in them. I know I almost have a couple times. They also always seem to be sparkling with _some _sort of happiness. Even when she's in her worst mood the sparkle seems to be there whenever I see her. It was bright and clear when she was on top of me in the park.

I winked at her; causing her to flush red. Smiling to myself I followed her down the hall. Sarah rolled her eyes and went back to texting. Once we reached the end of the hall there was a door; a red light above it. Through the glass you could see a large soundboard and some guy around our age singing in the booth. Mr. Deron gestured inside.

"This is where you'll be singing with us Kayden. Right now Spencer's recording his newest song. You want to hear it?" Kayden instantly nodded; her eyes flashing with excitement.

Sarah's phone started to ring so she declined but I followed Kayden and Mr. Deron in. He gestured to a black sofa pressed up against the wall. Kayden and I slowly sat down. Our weights pushed us towards the middle so our hands touched.

We both blushed instantly and I pulled my hand free and used it to rub the back of my neck. I sent her a smile; hopefully hiding my nervousness. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled up at me. She looked almost…cute.

"_She's __**that **__girl._

_I know it."_

My eyes snapped up to the booth. Inside a guy with sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes was singing, his hands on the headphones on his ears. Kayden was staring at him too; looking a little confused.

_Kayden:_

I watched silently as, Spencer I think his name was, sang. Honestly he wasn't _terrible. _I just don't know about the song. He must have wrote it or had someone write it for him because I've never heard it. I don't know it just sounded kind of…fake?

"_Sometimes it feels like everybody wants _

_Something from me_

_I can only be one person_

_And that's me!_

_Got game, got fame, got everything _

_In this world I need_

_But the girl_

_I don't know her name_

'_Cause I've only met her _

_In my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her _

'_Cause she's_

_Just that girl_

_The girl I've been trying to find_

_Just that girl _

_Her style is crazy_

_She's a dime."_

At this point he had turned to look over at Landon and I. His brown eyes widened with interest and I could see a small smirk forming. He continued to just _stare _at me as he sang.

"_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl._

_Something happens when you groove_

_Earth beneath you starts to move_

_It's so bad I'm looking at you._

_Cause you're that girl._

_Crazy how you work that frame_

_You and me_

_We could change the game_

_To me you're a star_

_When you move _

_You're off the charts_

_You've already won my heart_

_**That**__ girl."_

Hayden seemed to catch Spencer's drift because he turned to look over at me before whispering something to the man on his left. Who I assumed owned whatever recording studio this was. I could see him look over at me and nod.

Landon and I waited quietly as Spencer finished his song and walked out of the booth. He seemed a little cocky. The guy at the soundboard gave Hayden a thumbs up.

"Spencer my boy! You've done it yet again!"

He smiled, a little awkwardly but thanked the man. Then he slowly turned to me; his grin widening as he walked over.

"What's your name?" He asked quickly. Landon and I both stood up.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I could see Hayden watching us with intense interest.

"Because I think I should know the name of the only pretty girl to ever come through here. Wouldn't you think that's fair Blondie?" I could see Landon stiffen and I could _feel _his glare.

"Kayden. My name's Kayden." I told him before hesitantly walking over to Hayden. He was holding two sheets of paper in his hand when I got to him.

"Is there a certain song you want me to sing?" I asked just as Sarah quietly walked in the room. Spencer looked her over briefly before looking back at me. Landon was glaring in the corner of the room.

"Let's start with Corner of the Sky but is there any _you_ want to sing?" I flipped through my songbook and showed him the right one. I then reached into my bag to grab an instrumental CD.

"My family helped me with the music beforehand. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Go ahead and get in there."

I nodded and carefully walked in. I know I'm supposed to wear the headphones but even so I hesitantly placed them on my head. Hayden pressed a button on the soundboard and his voice filled my ears.

"Can you hear me Kayden?" I nodded and he flashed me a quick smile.

"Great. Well let's start shall we?" I nodded and soon the music for Corner of the Sky was playing in my ears.

0~0~0~0~0

Hayden had me record the song twice but he did get it recorded and I shared excited grins with my friends as I heard the playback. I've never really heard myself sing. It's an interesting experience.

Spencer's look said it all. When I hit the high note his eyes practically fell out of his skull. Landon smirked when this happened.

Now around thirty minutes later I'm about to record one of my newest songs. Landon and Sarah haven't heard it yet so they're excited. Spencer apparently feels the need to stick around and hear it too.

From the booth I gave Hayden a thumbs up letting him know I was ready and the music started.

"_Can you see me?_

_Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on my way to nowhere_

_Tried so hard to get there!"_

I only caught a glimpse of Landon's expression before Spencer moved in front of him. He seemed both surprised and maybe a little…guilty? Spencer however still looked awestruck.

"_And I say _

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_And make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine_

_So they can see _

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody!"_

I could see Sarah clapping lightly but of course couldn't hear it. Landon had moved from behind Spencer and was watching me intently. Hayden was smiling and nodding his head to the beat.

"_Somebody yeah._

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Some way_

_Somebody._

_I'm so tired_

_Of being invisible_

_But I feel it (yeah)_

_Like fire below the surface_

_Trying to set me free_

_But inside of me_

_Cause we're standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down!_

_But I say _

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_And make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine_

_So they can see _

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody!_

_Somebody yeah_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Some way_

_Somebody."_

I was now only watching Hayden's expression's change. He was first surprised, then happy, and now he just looks excited. If I focus on his lips he seems to be saying to the manager.

"The one." Or something along those lines. I don't read lips! I'm a singer.

"_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_When we fall we fall together_

_Till we get back up and we will_

_Rise as one!_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_We're gonna let it show._

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_And make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine_

_So they can see _

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody!_

_Somebody yeah_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Some way_

_Somebody._

_Somebody!_

_Ooohh oh."_

As the last notes quickly faded out I took off the headphones. I placed them on the stool and slowly walked out. Landon and Sarah were grinning at me; though Landon's smile was smaller. Spencer was grinning and nodding slowly as if deciding something. Hayden clapped his hands loudly and gave me a large grin.

"I knew it! I just _knew _it would be you from the moment I heard your voice!" He exclaimed. I gave him a confused smile.

"What uh…What do you mean?"

"Kayden you're the perfect choice! Since your parents no longer perform the town of Crestwood needs new music! You got just the talent it needs!"

"Really?!" I almost did a happy dance; almost. Unlike my Dad I know I need to wait until I'm somewhere private. Or just do it when I'm in the car….

"You bet! You two are going to take the town by storm!"

"Oh thank you! Really I never thought- wait two?" Hayden nodded and grabbed Spencer and pushed him towards me. He wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Yep! Say hello to your new bandmate Kayden!"

Oh no.


	5. Our New Dream

**Hey guys! Whaaa? Another update! And a new chapter of Where The Light Is and Controlling What's Inside? (One was last night and the other today) I'm on a roll! I also have a bunch of new ideas for new stories. And this is going to sound awful but I do love this story and the idea behind it but it's a squeal. It doesn't really even have Percabeth in it. So I don't plan on making it to long. **

**It just doesn't seem like a lot of you like it. Thank you to all the supporters of this story. It's because of you that I wont abandon it! I plan to finish it. It just wont be a long story. But maybe that's a good thing!**

**So you guys are awesome. We now have a couple name for our love birds! Kaylan! Yay! Though Kaylan doesn't seem possible in this chapter...Oh and it may seem like it towards the end but I'm not planning a romance for Kayden and Spencer...Though that's just right now! ;) **

**Review it up people! **

**Cool news I'm most likely going to be updating this story everyday. Well probably up until Saturday but whatever. **

* * *

Grumbling to myself I walked into the hotel room we were staying in for the night. Sarah was already crawling into the queen bed she and I were going to share while Landon was in the bathroom. He was going to take the pull out couch tonight. We'll be going home tomorrow morning. Honestly I wished we would have better news.

_*Flashback*_

"_New bandmate?" I pushed myself out of Mr. Deron's arms and stood in front of him. "Mr. Deron you said you wanted to hear my voice. Why are you shoving me in a band with this fake pop star?" _

_Spencer glared at me. "I'm not fake!"_

"_That last song sure was. Show me something __**real **__before you try and start something with me." I sent him my own glare before turning back to Hayden. _

"_Listen kid, I love your voice. You really do have talent but how often do you see just __**one **__person rise to fame? Your parents had each other and their two friends. Bands make it; just singers don't." _

"_But-"_

"_This doesn't have to happen. You can back out and find another way to have your songs recorded. If that's what you want." _

"_No I-"_

"_Great! Then talk it out; maybe exchange numbers then next weekend I want a band name for the website! You'll have a drummer, bass, piano player whatever you guys will need." _

"_I can play the guitar." I said quietly. Spencer rolled his eyes._

"_I can play the guitar __**and **__the piano." He said smugly, giving me a smirk. I glared at him._

"_Whoopdi fricken doo. My Mom can too." _

"_That rhymed." He said almost childishly. _

"_I'm a songwriter I tend to do that." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the chuckling Hayden._

"_Hey guys calm down. Listen you have a week to decide if this is what you want. Just think about it alright? If you don't want to then we'll end this and you both can go your separate ways. But if you do, it could be something great. Once we have a name we can make you your own official website with videos of you both singing. Being in a band doesn't mean you're Spencer and Kayden. You're still your own singers. Together you could really change something. Spencer brings in the ladies and Kayden you bring in the boys. This works on all levels." _

_Everyone fell silent and I shared a nervous look with Landon as Hayden's watched beeped. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. As he started to walk out the door he pointed to us._

"_Think it over and call me! We'll talk everything out next Saturday!" He said in a rush before shutting the door behind him. _

_We all stayed silent before Spencer scribbled something on a piece of paper. _

"_Here." _

_He pushed it into my hand before rushing out of the room. I glanced down at the crumbled paper. _

_**263-558-8393: Spencer Stone. We'll be talking soon**_

_I rolled my eyes-once again- and stuffed it in my pocket. I smiled sadly at Sarah and Landon before gesturing for them to follow me out the door. _

_*End Flashback*_

I slumped down on the couch as I took out Spencer's number. In case I lost it I put his number in my phone. Do I really want to do this? My dream has always been to sing like my Mom did. Being in a band, sharing the fame with someone else isn't what I wanted.

But does that make me selfish? I can't even think about the idea of singing with that guy. But is that because he's so…Ugh or is it just me? So many questions and not enough answers.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Landon asked quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly and watched him sit next to me.

"So um about your song earlier…Do you really think you aren't somebody in this world?"

I sighed and leaned back against the soft material. I shrugged lightly.

"I don't know." I whispered. "Maybe I'm not. I just want to be somebody in the music world."

"Well even if you aren't someday you're still a somebody. An _important _somebody. You're Kayden Jackson!"

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically

"Let me finish. You may not be somebody in the music world yet but that doesn't mean you never will be. And…And you're somebody in Crestwood. You may not think so but you are. You play many different roles."

Landon scooted a little closer to me.

"You're Oliver's best friend. Seriously that kid loves you." I smiled.

"You're the best big sister Rider could ask for. And the best daughter your parents could ask for. I'm sure even the new baby will love you the moment they open their eyes." I shut my eyes and let Landon continue.

"You're Sarah's best friend. Most of the kids at school love you. You're somebody in Crestwood is my point. Don't ever believe different."

When I opened my eyes Landon's baby blue were staring down at me kindly. I cocked my head to the side to look at him.

"Who am I to you?" I asked quietly. Sarah was still sleeping.

Something flashed in Landon's eyes and he discreetly moved a little farther away. I sat up confused as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're just my best friend you know? You always will be."

My heart sank. Ouch….Friend zone.

"Like my sister or something." He added before grabbing a blanket and starting to make his makeshift bed.

Double ouch. Sister zone.

I nodded slowly and rushed over to the bed. Once fully under the covers I dragged them up to my face. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to ignore the horrible pain in my chest. Sarah kicked me in her sleep. I'm happy one of us will get sleep tonight.

0~0~0~0~0

When we got back home I didn't wait for Sarah or Landon. I practically dove out of the car while it was still moving. I wasn't able to even look at Landon when we were checking out of the hotel. Sarah, being the awesome best friend she is, took shot gun so I wouldn't have to talk to him. When she texted me from the front asking what happened I only responded with.

**Friend zone. Hardcore friend zone.**

She didn't ask anymore. As I got to the door I could hear Landon shut the car off. Not even looking back I opened the door and started to head up the stairs. Passing the hall window I could see my Dad and Rider playing in the backyard, my Mom watching happily. That made me smile lightly before I walked to my room.

I made sure to lock the door. I love Sarah but I just don't want to talk about what happened. Not only did I basically get rejected but I find out I have to be in a band with a guy like Spencer?

Granted I don't know too much about him but his music says it all. He thinks he's a pretty boy. He may be _somewhat _attractive but not enough for me to just jump into a band with him. I need to know what kind of person and singer he is. If he writes songs like the one he sang I think I'm going to have to back out. I want my songs to _mean _something. Songs shouldn't be mindless words sung while music drones on in the background. I jumped onto my bed, making it wiggle a little before pulling out my phone.

_To: Pretty Boy Spencer_

_Hey, it's Kayden. You and I need to have a little 'jam session'_

Not even a second later I received a reply.

**From: Pretty Boy Spencer**

**Fine. What did you have in mind?**

_I want to see something __**real. **__A real song with real feeling. If you show me you're not just a pretty face…I could do this band thing._

I could hear hushed whispers outside my door. I heard Sarah scoff before Landon groaned in pain. I'm guessing she kicked him. I ignored the knock at the door as my phone buzzed again.

**Deal. I knew you thought I was hot. Where do you want to meet? And when? **

Hearing the knocking again I sighed. I quickly put my blonde curls up in a ponytail and stood next to the door.

_Now and Crestwood Park. I'll be there in ten._

I opened my door, still looking down at my phone. I tried to play off everything by casually walking by my two _friends. _I gave Sarah a look and she nodded before pointing to her phone and walking down the stairs. Landon was still staring at me completely confused as I brushed by him.

"Hey wait!" He called out hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face and he frowned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to brush by him again but he stood in front of me.

"Well you just…You _dove _out of the car. I'm just making sure." I nodded and my phone buzzed again. Spencer agreed to the park.

"Well thanks but I'm fine. I gotta go."

Landon nodded, still frowning. His eyes were on my phone. As I started to walk down the stairs he called out to me.

"Hey! Um…If you wanna drop by the store after my shift with Sarah maybe we can all catch a movie?"

I froze and bit my lip. I can't decide if that's a good idea. Noting that I would have time to think about it I shrugged.

"We'll see. Later _bro_."

0~0~0~0~0

"Hey I brought my electronic piano. This thing never leaves me room so you know I'm serious." Spencer said as he slowly sat down next to me on the bench. He was close enough that I could tell he smelled good.

"Okay good. You need to take this seriously. Being in a band is a serious deal."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he positioned everything. He balanced a music sheet on the top of the piano.

"I know. You can stop saying serious now."

I smiled lightly and nudged him. I gestured to the piano.

"Whatever loser. You gonna sing or not?"

Spencer gave me a look but started to press down on the keys. Soon the park was filled with a beautiful ballad. He gave me a smug grin before starting to sing. People were already looking over at us.

_Spencer, _**Kayden, **_**Both**_

"_I was thinking about ya_

_I drew a little picture_

_But some things you can't put on paper_

_I like ya like shooting stars_

_Write songs on guitar _

_Got more things to do then stare at a mirror." _

He gave me another look at that point but I simple smiled cheekily. I found myself scooting closer. He _may _be band potential after all.

"_I know I know_

_She's gotta be out there_

_Out there_

_I know I know_

_She's gotta be…_

_Maybe I'm wrong _

_Maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I've known her all my life_

_Is she the one? Is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner_

_See my future in a beautiful face?_

_Maybe…."_

Anyone who was in the park had started to crowd around us; watching with different types of smiles. I moved Spencer's lyric sheet so I could see it better and started to sing softly. Of course being a girl I had to change some of the lyrics.

"**He's anything but typical **

**A sweet surprise**

**No matter what he's looking on the bright side**

**It's gonna be worth it**

**Cause that's what love is**

**I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect**

**I know I know**

**He's gotta be out there**

_Out there_

**I know I know**

**He's gotta be.**

Spencer smiled softly and I turned back to the lyrics before our voices started to blend together.

"_**Maybe I'm wrong**_

_**Maybe I'm right**_

_**Maybe I just let you walk by**_

_**What can I say?**_

_**Maybe I've known you all my life**_

_**Is s(he) the one? Is it today?**_

_**Will I turn the corner **_

_**See my future in a beautiful face?**_

_**Maybe…**_

People around us had started to record us but I didn't smile for the camera or try to take focus away from Spencer. I was taking sideways glances at him. We seemed to be sharing the spotlight…And it didn't bother me as much as it did before.

"**They say give it time**

**Give it time and it will fall in line**

_But I keep wondering how_

_And when and why I haven't met you_

**But maybe I'm wrong**

**Maybe I'm right**

**Oohh woah**

_Is she the one? Is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner and _

_See my future in a beautiful face?_

_**Maybe I'm wrong**_

_**Maybe I'm right**_

_**Maybe I just let you walk by**_

_**What can I say?**_

_**Maybe I've known you all my life**_

_**Is s(he) the one? Is it today?**_

_**Will I turn the corner **_

_**See my future in a beautiful face?**_

_Maybe…Oh maybe._

**La la la la da da**

**Oh woah..**

_**I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect."**_

As he finished the song the small crowd of ten started to clap. I turned to see a smiling Spencer and I laughed a little breathlessly. Some woman who looked to be in her early twenties came up to us, her camera phone in hand and aimed at us.

"Are you two a band?" She asked curiously. I shared a look with Spencer and I nodded softly. My head barely moving. Spencer caught the movement though and he threw an arm around me.

"Yep! We are." He stated casually. I nodded to the crowd in case they needed more convincing and the woman squealed. Aunt Emily may have a run for her money….

"Ooh! Wonderful! I have to play that song for my friend! It was perfect! What's your band name?"

Spencer paled instantly. I quickly tried to rack my brain for a good name as I gave this woman a tight smile.

A memory flowed through my mind.

_It started out as a simple frame but Rider obviously decorated it. Glittered words were at the top and bottom of the frame. On the top it said. _

Happy Birthday Kay!

_And at the bottom is said._

_**Go find your new dream!**_

I grinned finally coming up with one. I patted Spencer's knee and smiled up at the woman.

"Our New Dream. That's our name. We'll have a website up this weekend so check that out. I'm Kayden and this is Spencer." I introduced us.

Spencer was glaring at me and I knew I was going to get it later. We just became a band and I already named us, without his permission. His arm tightened a little painfully around me but I kept smiling.

"Oh you two are just darling! Are you dating?" I gagged and Spencer quickly threw his arm off me. He was coughing, probably choked on his own spit. I quickly shook my head.

"No no! We're not." I hastily replied. "Gods that's disgusting…" I finished off quietly. The woman smiled and held back a laugh.

"Well I can see that! Anyway let me get a picture of you two!" I nodded slowly and posed with Spencer.

The woman sent one last smile before skipping off. I turned to grin sheepishly at the glaring Spencer.

"I'm sorry?" I offered weakly. He held his glare for another thirty seconds before he broke out in a grin. He gave me a mock serious look and pointed to his face.

"Just for the record! _This _is not disgusting." I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded to appease him.

"Right of course not. So are you mad? About the name?" I asked quietly. I was a little worried about him not liking it. I do but we're partners now I guess so he has to too.

"Nah you were in a tough spot. It's actually pretty cool. How'd you come up with it?"

"My little brother actually. And a really old movie." He nodded and I leaned back on the bench.

"Well and now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense. This whole partnership band thing is new. My dream was to sing _by myself. _But I'm pretty into this whole band thing now so I guess it's _my new dream." _

Spencer and I were both staring at each other for a minute before we burst out laughing. He was gripping the bench and I was holding on tightly to his shoulder. When we stopped I pointed to the piano.

"You're actually good." I stated calmly. Spencer nudged me.

"You're not awful I guess."

"I bet I'm a better singer then you."

"Oh you're on!"


	6. The (Crappy and Rushed) End!

**Hey guys so this is going to sound awful considering I said I wasn't going to abandon this story but I think this is the last chapter! Let's face it here I probably rushed into the sequel cause I was excited at the time. And now that she's in the band what else really is there to happen? I enjoyed writing this story but I write Fanfiction for Percabeth and it's not as much fun as writing Music Will Save You. I'm sure most of you understand. **

* * *

_Kayden:_

It's been a week since Spencer and I agreed to become a band. Our New Dream seems to be pretty popular around Crestwood. My parents haven't stopped smiling since I introduced them. Today Spence and I are going down to visit Hayden and record a couple of the songs we wrote together. Hopefully we can get a new website set up and really start this whole thing.

My Mom has kind of taken on a manager role and set up a few performances at Evergreen's. She apparently knows the manager really well. So tomorrow Spencer and I will perform there as our first paid gig. I'm really excited! Everything is really falling in place.

I haven't really spent a lot of time with Sarah or Landon this week. I've barely seen Sarah and Landon just disappeared. But I know Sarah's cool with everything. She knows how long I've wanted this. Besides she's been getting into acting and dancing so she has a lot on her plate too.

Landon just hasn't been around when I tried looking for him. Even at work it's like his schedule seemed to be switched around. Though it's going to be hard just being friends with him I'll put up with it just to be around him. But I can't do that if _I can't find him! _

I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him today before I left. I promised Oliver I'd sing him a song before his naptime. I'm heading over there now.

Knocking on the door I was greeted with Amber's smiling face. She already knew why I was here and followed me up the steps. Oliver was in his crib and smiling at me. I gently laid him down and pushed a few hairs out of his face.

"Ready for bed Oliver?"

He responded by gurgling and smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes at his silliness but leaned down so he could hear me.

"_Goodnight goodnight_

_My sweet Ollie-pop_

_Goodnight goodnight_

_May you dream of gumdrops_

_Goodnight goodnight_

_My sweet Oliver_

_Let your eyes drop_

_Cause the songs almost over_

_Goodnight goodnight_

_My sweet little boy_

_You bring me much joy_

_Goodnight goodnight_

_I'll kiss your head_

_Turn out the light_

_And leave you sleeping _

_Peacefully in your bed."_

As I started to finished the song I slowly crept out the door with Amber, making sure to leave it open a crack.

"Wow did you write that for him?" Amber asked, a little awestruck. I smiled and shrugged.

"Sorta. I made most of it up right there." Now that awestruck look was gone and she rolled her eyes and shoved me. I laughed before my eyes fell on Landon's door.

"Hey where's Landon been this past week? I haven't seen him?" Amber's eyes flashed up to meet mine and she gave me a confused look.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No?" I answered now completely lost. "What are you talking about?"

The girl sighed and gestured for me to follow her. We slowly walked over to Landon's room and I gasped when I saw that most of his stuff had been packed up.

"Where's he going?" I asked quietly. Amber rubbed her face and shrugged.

"I think you mean where's he gone? Landon left about a week ago. He comes back every day for about an hour grabs some stuff then leaves again. He's 18 so legally he doesn't have to stay here. He's leaving. He should be here in about an hour though."

What? Landon's gone? Why is Landon gone?!

"I-I I can't wait for him! I have to meet Spencer in an hour! We're recording our songs today!"

Amber sighed and started to walk down the stairs. She gave me a look before shrugging.

"I don't know what to tell you then. I suppose you have to make a choice."

"But I'm terrible at making choices!" I tried desperately. She merely shrugged again and continued down the steps.

Dang it.

0~0~0~0~0

An hour later you could find me on Landon's bed waiting patiently. I had Spencer drop by so I could give him some CDs but we're rescheduling the recording. He's still meeting up with Hayden to set up the website though.

Landon's been my friend, and everything, since I met him. I'm not giving up my dream to stay here I'm just postponing it….

I could hear the door shut and Landon's call. I held my breath as I waited for him to climb the stairs. When he pushed open his bedroom door he was looking down at his phone so he hadn't seen me yet. When he _did _look up he froze when he saw me. I was sitting on his bed, my arms crossed a little angrily.

"Care to explain why you're leaving with no goodbye?" I asked harshly. Don't think I'm being to mean I just can't let him _leave. _ He needs to be here, for the kids and for me.

"You wouldn't understand Kayden." He murmured quietly as he started to pack up his boxes.

"Try explaining it and maybe I will!" I tried. He rolled his eyes and continuing packing.

"Where are you going anyway? School doesn't end for a five months!"

"I'm an unwanted orphan. The school bends for me. I already took the needed state tests and I'm heading down to Bloomington."

I slowly stood up, my fingers wiggling nervously.

"You're not unwanted…And Bloomington is four hours away. We'd never see you." I whispered. Landon turned to face me. His blue eyes full of an emotion I've never seen on him before. Confusion and a little heartbreak.

"That's the point."

Okay _ouch!_ I gasped and gripped my chest as if he punched me. He might as well have. As he started to carrying a box towards the door I rushed in front of him. He glared down at me but I just matched him and glared right back.

"Okay you're being a jerk Landon! First you mess with my feelings for four years then you put me in a hardcore friend zone then you just leave and basically say you never want to see me again? What's your problem?!" I paused and took a breath as he stared at me wide eyed. "You're acting like I broke your heart!"

Landon bit his lip and stared down at me. After realizing I wasn't moving anytime soon he set the box down and shut the door. My back was against it and his arm was near the side of my face, almost boxing me in.

"Maybe I'm leaving before you have the chance too." He leaned in and whispered. My eyes widened in shock as he pushed himself off the door and walked over to the bed.

"Kayden I'll be graduating soon while you'll be stuck in school another year. Do you see any good collages around Crestwood? No you don't. What's the point of doing anything when I'll just become a distant memory? You'll be so busy with your new band buddy you'll barely notice I'm gone. It seemed to work this past week."

I lowered myself until I was sitting against his door. I gave him a look as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I noticed after a day. I just thought you were busy. It's not my fault I didn't notice right away. I'm not perfect."

"But that's the thing Kayden!" Landon shouted. He ran an angry hand through his hair. "You _are _perfect and it isn't fair!"

I was quiet and let him think over his words. He looked over at me almost sadly.

"It wouldn't be fair to you or _me _if we started…anything. I'd fall in love you almost instantly and would be left heartbroken when you broke up with me. I'd be an awful boyfriend and long distance never works. You've probably-"

"Wait what? You…like me too?" He blinked a couple of times and gave me a confused look.

"Yes? I thought I've made this oblivious?"

I bit my lip trying to hide how wide my smile actually was. Then I stood up and walked over to punch him in the arm. He winced and grabbed at the spot.

"Ow! You hit like a boy!" He whined. I chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Why haven't you told me? And why would you say I was like your sister if you liked me?!"

Landon awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"It didn't feel right saying it. I just…I knew you've had at least a small crush on me for a while and I needed you to stop it. I didn't want to hurt you if I left."

"Crushes don't work that way Landon. I can't just turn it off." I whispered softly. I looked down at my hands. "And you're not unwanted. I've wanted you to be mine since I was twelve. You'd never become a distant memory because you're constantly on my mind."

We were both quiet, the situation finally hitting us. We glanced at each other, blushed then looked forward staring at the wall.

"So um…Wow." Landon said quietly. He seemed a little amused. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and turned to him.

"Please don't leave Landon." I hesitated but reached over to take his hand in mine. "Please stay here…with me."

He didn't take his hand out of mine; I took this as a good thing but he looked over at me sadly.

"How are we supposed to do this?" He whispered. I smiled encouraging and slowly placed my head on his shoulder.

"Well." I started. "First you're going to officially ask me to be your girlfriend. I've been waiting for years; I have to hear the words or I'll go crazy. Then we're going to be happily continuing our lives here in Crestwood together. You're going to finish school with me and I'm going to finally start my dream with Spencer. Who's _just _a band buddy if it makes you feel any better than when you graduate we'll see what our options are. That's a few months away Landon. We don't have to plan everything right away."

Landon's arm slowly crept around me and I shivered in delight when he placed it around my waist. I smiled and snuggled further into him.

"Okay so I guess first things first. Hey Rapunzel?" I smiled and looked up at him expectantly. He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Let down your hair and see the lanterns with me?" I smiled brighter. I should have known….I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yes. I see the light!" He smiled and we both started to laugh as his arm tightened around me.

"This is so weird for me. So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

Landon nodded and carefully kissed the side of my head. I blushed instantly but smiled at him letting him know it was okay.

"So um…now what?"

"Now you kiss me because I'm going to kick you if you don't."

Landon held up his free hand in defense before smiling softly as leaned down. His lips finally settled on mine and I sighed against his mouth. One of my hands rose to gently touch his cheek as he moved to deepen the kiss.

Then the door burst open and Sarah gagged.

"Aw nasty! So _that's _why the door was closed."

I pulled away from Landon and rolled my lips. I turned in Landon's arm to glare over at my best friend. She smiled and gave me a little wave. Spencer was chuckling and leaning against the doorway.

"Well at least I know Our New Dream can be expecting new love songs soon."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, only to have Landon pulled me back down and into his lap. Of course I wasn't complaining and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Okay whatever you're just jealous." Sarah snorted. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and gestured behind him.

"I sent you a text." One I didn't read yet apparently. "Hayden said he'll be waiting. He's still gonna let us record but uh yeah we gotta go."

I instantly jumped up and raced to the door, grabbing Spencer's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded. Then I remembered what I was doing. "Okay wait never mind thank you! Let's go!"

I could hear Sarah laughing up the stairs before Landon called out.

"Uh hold on there Rapunzel! I don't enjoy that hand holding! Wait up!"

Laughing I tugged Spencer harder and we raced to the car. A worried looking Landon and a giggling Sarah behind us.

* * *

**Now if you guys want (Just because I love you so much) I can do one last chapter. Maybe a year into the future or something. Honestly I don't really want to because I'm not really sure what to put in it but just tell me what you want okay? Maybe an idea or two also for what should happen! **

**I'm so sorry for the crappy ending but hopefully you enjoy my other work. Maybe that will make up for it. **


	7. Another Chance

**Hey guys! **

**I have some news that might interest my Music Will Save You fans! So I don't know if a lot of you keep up to date on what I'm doing with writing but currently I have four stories going. Just Another Hollywood Romance, Where the Light Is, The Next Generation and my newly published story Splattered Blood. (All I suggest you check out!) **

**But I was reading Music Will Save You yesterday just to relive old memories and I decided I couldn't let the squeal be crappy and rushed. I'm sure a lot of you want a build up to Kayden's and Landon's relationship and want to know how she does with her new music partner AND work with Annabeth with her newest pregnancy soo...**

**I'm going to try and finish it correctly. **

**I'm going to go back and work on the chapters. I'm probably going to delete the last one and we can all pretend it never happened. I really want to leave you guys with something better. And I kind of miss writing in that universe. **

**I can't promise fast updates, I can't promise _good _updates but I promise to update whenever I can. **

**I don't know how many of you still follow this story but hopefully you haven't given up! Let's see some responses! Good idea or no? **


End file.
